Only in Death
by Avondale
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. Yuhi is caught in battle, only wanting to save lives of the innocent. When the smoke clears, who will be standing? R&R and be gentle this only my second fic.


Only in Death: Chapter 1  
  
In a brutal struggle between Ceres and the Mikages, Yuhi is mortally wounded. Aya pelts him with her hatred, and harsh words.  
  
Disclaimer: Ceres characters do not belong to me.  
  
Yuhi burst through the double doors of the office and stumbled upon a gruesome sight. Several mangled bodies were lying on the floor and in the middle of them stood Ceres, a malevolent and vengeful smile playing across her lips. Her dark hair seemed to flow behind her as she lifted off the ground.  
  
"Ceres, No!" Yuhi tried to stop her but before he could Ceres turned on a young man in a grey business suit.  
  
"Please.D-Don't kill me!" The man fell to his knees, groveling at Ceres's feet. "I beg you.."  
  
"You humans." The vengeful smile spread showing Ceres' teeth. "You only take time to appreciate life when you are about to die."  
  
Yuhi. Who had been quietly walking up behind Ceres, had no other thought but to stop the killing. I wasn't needed, not the pain, not the cruel scars it left on other's hearts.  
  
"I'll do anything.just please, let me live." The man had broken down and begun to sob uncontrollably. Tears running freely over his cheeks. But instead of mercy he began to convulse and deep slash marks began to appear over his entire body. Ceres only smiled.  
  
"NOOO!" Yuhi saw the anguish in the mans eyes and sprung upon Ceres, halting her onslaught.  
  
"Yuhi, I don't want to hurt you, but I will." Ceres struggled with Yuhi and before she could throw him off, he leaned close and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
---------------- --------------- ----------- ------------- ------------ ---- ------- ----------- ------------  
  
An hour earlier.  
  
"Toya, please just hold me for now." Aya was having a mental break down. The stress of it all was tearing her apart. Her love for Toya, but Toya's loyalty to the very people that wanted to take her life. She no longer knew what to do. She just clung to him and cried on his shoulder.  
  
Toya stood, speechless, for a moment but then reluctantly wrapped his arms around her. He knew that the Mikage's would arrive soon, and as much as he desired his memories he did not want her to be hurt.  
  
"Please." Aya looked up into Toya's deep eyes, they seemed to pull her in. Such mystery, pain, and confusion. She wanted to comfort him and leaned close to kiss him.  
  
Their intimate moment was broken by the sound of a crash and the doors being flung open.  
  
"Aya! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!"  
  
Aya felt the anger building inside of her. "FOR ONCE CAN YOU NOT JUST LEAVE US BE!!!"  
  
Aya approached him, leaving Toya standing behind her.  
  
"You jealous child! Can't you think of others and let me be with Toya?! I love him not ."  
  
Aya was cut off midsentence as her twin brother appeared in the doorway. Caught off guard, Ceres easily took control. The bleach blonde hair shimmered and darkened to almost black, and the round eyes narrowed into an all knowing glare.  
  
"Give me my robes, Mikage!"  
  
Aya blacked out, and no longer had control. Several men armed with pistols stormed into the room and surrounded them. This time Ceres wasted no words and grabbed Aki, teleporting them several floors up.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ ------------------- --------------  
  
Kagami was barking orders to the men, they're on the fourteenth floor you fools, get them!" The men all rushed from the room and to the stair case.  
  
"Deploy our sniper, there can be no mistake this time."  
  
He smiled evilly, and headed towards a waiting car.  
  
Upstairs Ceres was holding Aki hostage, demanding her robes.  
  
"I don't know where they are!" Aki was flung harshly against a near wall.  
  
"YOU LIE, YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"  
  
The men burst through the double doors armed, and ready. Ceres only laughed and began to glow.  
  
------------------------------------------ ------------------------------  
  
Present.  
  
Aya awoke to find Yuhi kissing her.  
  
"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!" Aya tossed Yuhi off of her, paying attention to nothing more than her anger. "GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. I LOVE TOYA, NOT YOU!!! I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME!!!"  
  
Yuhi said nothing, but lay there gasping for breath.  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
Aya didn't mean it but it was too late to stop her words. Suzumi, who had heard the whole thing from outside rushed to Yuhi's side.  
  
"Suzumi, tell him to leave me alone. I'm so tired of him ruining my life. He's worthless, and is a menace. Just a selfish child who isn't getting his way!"  
  
Suzumi remained silent, stood up and approached Aya. "How many times has he been hurt protecting you." She said, her usually quiet demeanor dissapearing leaving.  
  
Aya felt the harsh sting of Suzumi's hand striking her face, leaving a large red mark. Aya stepped back, amazed and speechless, and placed her hand to the stinging red mark.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE RISKED HIS LIFE AND YOU HAVE JUST THROWN IT IN HIS FACE!"  
  
Aya looked down at Yuhi. The slap had knocked some well needed sense into her. ".I'm sorry."  
  
Suzumi again knelt next to Yuhi. "Yuhi, are you okay?"  
  
Aya stepped closer watching as Yuhi barely opened his eyes. His eyes locked with Aya's. She could even feel the pain from his expression.  
  
".Truth.truth is known." He stuttered weakly.  
  
"No. I didn't mean."  
  
Aya's apologies were too late.  
  
Yuhi convulsed violently and began to vomit blood, staining the robe that Suzumi was wearing. With each cough more blood spurted from his mouth. Suzumi was clinging tightly to him.  
  
"YUHI, STOP IT!"  
  
And as if on command, Yuhi ceased to move.  
  
".Yuhi."  
  
Yuhi's wide eyes were glassy and placid, and expression of pure pain across his face. Blood was still coursing over his chin staining everything.  
  
"YUHI!!!" Suzumi clutched him. "YUHI WAKE UP!!!" She nearly pulled his limp body off the ground and shook him violently. "DAMN IT YUHI WAKE UP!" She was crying uncontrollably. "DON"T LEAVE US!" She began to pound his unbreathing chest, paying no mind that she was covered in his blood. "PLEASE!"  
  
".oh my god." Aya, placed a hand to her mouth in shock. Tears began to flow. "It can't be." "SOMEONE HELP HIM!" Suzumi rushed toward the man that Yuhi had unselfishly thrown himself to save. She grabbed his jacket and shook him "HELP HIM YOU BASTARD!"  
  
The man could do nothing but grab a cell phone and dial 911.  
  
Aya slowly approached Yuhi, a pool of blood steadily spreading from his lifeless form.  
  
"Yuhi?." She knelt down beside him, but no reply came. She touched his cheek, it was cold as ice to the touch. She looked at his face, the blank stare held Aya in a trance. She faded from the present reality.  
  
"Target is in sight." The sniper radioed through to Kagami.  
  
"Fire when ready."  
  
That being all he needed to hear the sniper pulled the trigger four times. To his dismay, the target was not hit. A young boy with dark hair and a head band lunged in the way somehow. Through the earphones he could hear the sickening sounds of the bullets shredding the boys skin.  
  
"Target missed, civilian down."  
  
"DAMN." Kagami trailed off.  
  
"Abort mission."  
  
Aya snapped out of it, and looked down at her hand. The blood covered every inch of the skin. She turned Yuhi onto his side and saw them Four bullet holes riddled across his back.  
  
Aya lost consciousness from fatigue and heartache and fell over.  
  
Three days later.  
  
Aya, Ms. Q, and Suzumi were standing in front of a freshly dug grave. On the head stone read Yuhi's name and the phrase "loved but lost." Written underneath.  
  
Aya couldn't get the image of Yuhi lying in the coffin, unmoving and cold.  
  
Suzumi commented through quiet tears. "He once asked me a question. And now I wish I could answer it."  
  
She turned to Aya, so much hurt in her expression. "Why is it that only when you die, the people that you care for love you?"  
  
That's chapter 1 R&R and show some compassion I'm still in the early stages of writing fics.  
  
~Avondale 


End file.
